Das Supertalent
Das Supertalent is the German syndication of Got Talent. It premiered on October 20, 2007. Judges *André Sarrasani (2007) *Ruth Moschner (2007) *Dieter Bohlen (2007-present) *Bruce Darnell (2008-2010, 2013-present) *Sylvie Meis (2008-2011, 2018) *Motsi Mabuse (2011) *Thomas Gottschalk (2012) *Michelle Hunziker (2012) *Guido Maria Kretschmer (2013-2014) *Lena Gercke (2013-2014) *Inka Bause (2015) *Victoria Swarovski (2016) *Nazan Eckes (2017) *Sarah Lombardi (2019-present) Hosts *Marco Schreyl (2007-2011) *Daniel Hartwich (2008-present) Main Series Season 1 Season 1 began on October 20, 2007 with a judging lineup of André Sarrasani, Ruth Moschner and Dieter Bohlen and hosted by Marco Schreyl. This season was won by 19-year-old opera singer Ricardo Marinello. Season 2 Season 2 began on October 18, 2008, and saw the departures of André Sarrasani and Ruth Moschner who were replaced by Bruce Darnell and Sylvie Meis. Marco Schreyl returned as host and Daniel Hartwich was added as a second host. This season was won by 44-year-old harmonica player Michael Hirte. Season 3 Season 3 began on October 16, 2009, and utilized the same panel from the previous season, as well as the hosts, Marco Schreyl and Daniel Hartwich. This season was won by dog act Yvo & Primadonna. Season 4 Season 4 began on September 24, 2010, and utilized the same panel from the previous season, as well as the hosts, Marco Schreyl and Daniel Hartwich. This season was won by 57-year-old singer Freddy Sahin-Scholl. Season 5 Season 5 began on September 16, 2011, and utilized the same panel from the previous season with the exception of Bruce Darnell who was replaced by Motsi Mabuse. Marco Schreyl and Daniel Hartwich returned as hosts. This season was won by 27-year-old panpipe player Leo Rojas. Season 6 Season 6 began on September 15, 2012, and saw the departures of Motsi Mabuse and Sylvie Meis who were replaced by Thomas Gottschalk and Michelle Hunziker. Daniel Hartwich returned as host with the exception of Marco Schreyl. This season was won by 20-year-old singer and pianist Jean-Michel Aweh. Season 7 Season 7 began on September 28, 2013, and saw the departures of Thomas Gottschalk and Michelle Hunziker who were replaced by Bruce Darnell, Guido Maria Kretschmer and Lena Gercke. Daniel Hartwich returned as host. This season was won by dog act Lukas & Falco. Season 8 Season 8 began on September 27, 2014, and utilized the same panel from the previous season, as well as the host, Daniel Hartwich. This season was won by 26-year-old drag singer Marcel Kaupp. Season 9 Season 9 began on September 19, 2015, and saw the departures of Guido Maria Kretschmer and Lena Gercke who were replaced by Inka Bause. Daniel Hartwich returned as host. This season was won by 29-year-old singer Jay Oh. Season 10 Season 10 began on September 10, 2016, and utilized the same panel from the previous season with the exception of Inka Bause who was replaced by Victoria Swarovski. Daniel Hartwich returned as host. This season was won by 28-year-old singer Angel Flukes. Season 11 Season 11 began on September 16, 2017, and utilized the same panel from the previous season with the exception of Victoria Swarovski who was replaced by Nazan Eckes. Daniel Hartwich returned as host. This season was won by 10-year-old dog trainer Alexa Lauenburger. Season 12 Season 12 began on September 15, 2018, and utilized the same panel from the previous season with the exception of Nazan Eckes who was replaced by Sylvie Meis. Daniel Hartwich returned as host. This season was won by 56-year-old regurgitator Stevie Starr. Season 13 Season 13 began on September 14, 2019, and utilized the same panel from the previous season with the exception of Sylvie Meis who was replaced by Sarah Lombardi. Daniel Hartwich returned as host. Category:Das Supertalent Category:Got Talent television series